Now You're In The World (Revised)
by SilverInochi Briefs
Summary: T/P fic. Trunks meets baby Pan for the first time, and Videl makes a preminition that will last a lifetime. I FOUND THE LYRICS! Please R/R!
1. How Wonderful Life Is

Okay, the is chapter 1 to at least a 2 chapter fic. This chapter is not long, only about 2 pages,but consider it a proluege okay? This fic goes to two songs from the movie Moulin Rounge, but has nothing to do with it, and isn't anything like the movie. Review!  
  
I found the lyrics to this song!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, exept maybe my plot for this one...  
  
***********************************  
  
Everyone walked into the small room. They cooed at the small baby girl who slept peacefully. Gohan and Videl stood with pride as just about everyone looked at the young girl. The cubby infant girl, Son Pan, slowly opened her dark eyes to peer at every being in the room. Her black hair tumbled all around her head as she stared at every person, as if trying to memorizing his or her faces. She blinked. Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she let out a bellowing cry. Videl lifted her hands to shoo everyone out of the room. Gohan followed the crowd; informing them that as soon as they got to the restaurant they'd open gifts and celebrate Pan's birth.  
  
After everyone's departure, a young 14 year old Trunks peeked into curiously into the baby's room, to see Videl giving her a bottle. He took a step in, causing a creak in the floor to come to Videl's attention, "Oh hi Trunks," she smiled as she smiled at him, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"It's strange," Trunks said, "My old baby-sitter has a baby that I have to sit. I wanted to come an see the baby, I'm always shoved in the back and can never see."  
  
"Oh," Videl smiled, "Well," she said taking the resting infant, and holding her up to Trunks' eye level, "Son Pan, meet Trunks Briefs. I have a feeling you two will become good friends, despite your great age difference."  
  
"Yeah?" Trunks asked looking at the Videl, then turning back down to look baby Pan in the eyes, "I have to feeling we'll be even greater friends, won't we Pan?" he asked the baby while poking her in the stomach, causing her to giggle.  
  
*****************************  
  
(A year later)  
  
Trunks was getting tired. He was also angry. Goten had ditched him with the kid. "Some best friend," he mumbled, "leaving me here to take care of the munchkin."  
  
Pan crawled into the kitchen where Trunks had been preparing her cereal before bed. Pan looked up and grinned a wide, white, few-toothed grin, "Okay Pip-squeak," Trunks said picking her up, "time for food."  
  
Pan giggled as Trunks sat her down on the counter, and handed her the bowl of cereals. Trunks smiled as the small girl ate. She was so annoying sometimes, but when he took a closer look, she was a cute little thing. He smiled at her. Something deep inside told him Pan would be playing a great role sometime in his future, but he dismissed it as just her being Goten's niece. He also figured that she'd get along with his new baby sister, due anyday now. "Well kiddo, you're the first of the 2nd generation of Saiya-jin/Human hybrids, who does it feel?" he asked holding a fist to her mouth, pretending it was a microphone.  
  
Pan clapped her cereal covered hands together shouting, "Ta! Ta!"  
  
Trunks smiled, and pulled himself into the counter to sit next to her, "That's what I thought. All well Pan, someday I'll have kids. And then, I'll make you baby-sit all the time, and you'll become friends with them," the small girl tilted her head to the side, "Well since you asked," Trunks said leaning back pretending she'd asked him something, "I won't have any children until I get married. And When I get married I want it to be to the most beautiful girl in the world... maybe not just in looks, but in personality. She has to be fiery, yet funny and someone who thinks them equal to everyone else. I'm not gonna marry a girlie-girl."  
  
Pan giggled at his words as if she understood. She lay down next to him, and hugged his neck. Trunks pretended to be choking until he felt her grip subside and her breathing become deeper. He picked her up, and walked up the stairs.  
  
When he reached the top of the stairs, he turned and opened a small door leading to a small room. He hummed softly as he gave Pan a soft hug. The softness of the hug however, was short-lived. He felt a small sting where his neck met his shoulder, followed by a playful giggle. He tore the young girl off his shoulder, he looked at her with a smirk on his face and said, "You bit me!" Attempting to teach her a lesson, he pulled her closer to his, and took a playful nip at her shoulder, "There," he laughed, "How do you like that?"  
  
He laid a softly giggling Pan down in her crib, and waited while she drifted off the sleep.  
  
Trunks returned to the staircase, as a thought came to his mind. He pulled a pen and a notebook out of his backpack, and tried desperately to remember the words to a song he'd heard a year ago at some children's pageant. He smiled as they slowly came to him, a few were a little off, but he did the best her could. He smiled with satisfactory at himself.  
  
****************************  
  
(19 years later)  
  
"Really Mom," 20 year old Pan insisted, "This is such a nice place. My apartment is wonderful. I can unpack by myself.... Unfortunately I can't unpack if I'm on the phone..." she trailed off as her mother started in on yet something else. She blew her bangs out of her face, and sat down on the couch in her new American apartment.   
  
She opened the closest box, only to find a strange book that she hadn't remembered packing. In fact, she'd never seen it before. Her mind wandered from the conversation with her mother as she looked through it from back to front. It was filled with pictures of her as a baby, as a child, as a teen... she was with her parents, with Goten, with Trunks, with Marron, with Bra.... With everyone. She flipped to the inside cover which read, 'To my little Pan-chan. I'm so sorry I didn't see you leave or give you a gift, I just couldn't bear to see you go. I found this song when you were little, maybe one or two, and it reminded me so much of you now, as it did then... I hope you like it...  
  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
  
  
Good-bye little Pan-chan, may your life without us be a happy one...'  
  
Tears fell from Pan's eyes, "Mom," Pan said to the phone; "Can I call you back?"  
  
********************************************  
  
Short! I now! I'm so sorry about that! Like I said, this is going to be short, and the next chapter will be out soon!  



	2. Note Again

Hi everyone!   
  
I am sad to inform you that I am... grounded! Okay, it's worse than it sounds. For at LEAST the next 3 weeks I will have little time on the computer. I may be able to get out of it though.  
  
In the mean time, I have updated my website, and I really want you to check it out:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ssj2inochi/enter.html  
  
Also, for those of you who have read my fanfic "Aishiteru", I will be featuring the sequal ONLY on my website as soon as I finish the first chapter.  
  
I will also be writing a sequal to "All's Fair In Home, Love, and War!" for those of you who wanted to know.  
  
I figured I'd let you guys know! 


End file.
